Masturbation Less Private
by Jessumika
Summary: PWP. John's private masturbation session is interrupted.


John panted heavily as his thumb brushed over the head of his thick cock, the water from the shower head pouring over his head and back. He was caring less and less if Sherlock heard him each second. He needed this. His flatmate was just too arousing... "Sherlock," he moaned.

Sherlock's ears pricked as he heard his name softly echo from the bathroom. He looked up from his test tubes and Bunsen burner. It seemed that John had lowered his guard even more today.

John groaned, his forehead leaning against the shower wall. His free hand slid around behind him, rubbing over his virgin entrance. "Sher-" he gasped, biting his lip and cutting himself off. He wanted to jump out of the shower and grab Sherlock and pull him into the water, too.

Over the past week, John had been moaning Sherlock's name in the shower. At first, Sherlock had been confused by it, but as the days passed he seemed to be taking a liking to his own name being breathed out like _that_ by his flatmate. "God, _John_," he whispered to himself, slightly shifting in his seat, his arousal quickly building.

John's head tipped back and he let out a filthy moan, his flatmate's name on his lips as he pushed a finger inside himself.

Sherlock closed his eyes and tried to breathe evenly, but he was too far gone. He needed this and he needed this _now_. Sherlock briskly walked over to the barely-open bathroom door. John's silhouette was easily visible through the shower curtain. It was painfully obvious what he was doing to himself; what he was imagining Sherlock doing. Sherlock stepped into the bathroom, his breath getting a little more ragged as he closed in on his flatmate. He reached over and slowly drew back the shower curtain.

John didn't even notice for a moment, but when he opened his eyes and looked up, he gasped loudly and removed his hands from his arse and prick, turning his back to Sherlock to hide his erection. "Sh-sherlock!" he gasped, both frightened and surprised.

"John," Sherlock simply said. He stepped into the shower, clothes be damned, and placed his hands on Johns shoulders to quickly turn him around and press his lips onto John's. John let out a startled sound, then moaned softly, his eyes closing as he melted into the kiss. He kissed back, his hands moving up Sherlock's back to hold him closer.

Sherlock ran his long fingers through John's wet hair as he deepened the kiss. "I heard you," he whispered against John's lips. "You've been saying my name in the shower all week."

"I c-couldn't help it," John hissed, his fingers digging into Sherlock's shoulders. Sherlock pushed John against the wall and ran his hands down to John's hips.

"You've been fantasizing, about me, yes?" He whispered lowly into John's ear.

John shivered and nodded. Sherlock pressed his lips against John's neck. "This is all your fault," he growled. Sherlock unzipped his own soaking trousers and stroked himself while planting kisses down John's jaw line.

John reached down and batted Sherlock's hand away, taking Sherlock in hand himself. He stroked slowly, his own erection throbbing. A guttural moan rumbled in Sherlock's chest as John took hold of his arousal. John moved forward, bringing their hips together. Their erections pressed together, and John rocked his hips, rubbing them together. Sherlock's hips involuntary jerked against John and Sherlock planted his hands on the wall for support.

"John," he moaned at the sensation.

"Hm?" John panted, rutting against him.

Sherlock rolled his hips against John's, losing his mind in the waves of pleasure and need for physical stimulation. Another grown escaped his lips. "I believe," he breathed against John's earlobe. "You were preparing yourself back _there_?"

John moaned and nodded. "I... Uh huh," he panted, barely able to speak. A low chuckle escaped Sherlock's lips as he trailed his touch down to just above John's arse. John gasped and moaned softly.

"From what I understand," Sherlock tentatively encircled John's entrance with a finger. "Anal sex requires quite a bit of preparation."

John nodded. "S-so that it's less painful, y-yeah." Sherlock hummed lowly in reply. A careful finger prodded through the entrance.

John gasped softly. "Oh..."

Sherlock smiled at the reaction. "I'm afraid I'm not as sexually experienced as you in this," he confessed.

"I'm not experienced this at all," he admitted. "I've never been... _penetrated_ before.

"Oh, but you've at least experimented with your hands, am I right?" Sherlock pressed his lips against John's neck as he slowly pushed his finger in further. John nodded, breathing heavily.

Sherlock hummed against John's hear. "Guide me, _Doctor_."

"I-In further," he whispered. "A-and up, to the left..." Sherlock obeyed, experimentally pushing his finger up further and feeling the muscle on the left, pressing lightly. John cried out, gasping, clutching Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock held John closer and pressed his finger on that area again. "There?"

John nodded, breathing heavily. "Prostate," he panted.

"Ahh..." Sherlock sighed in realization. He briefly withdrew his finger to add a second, only for John to tense up. "Relax," he said into John's ear.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I am adding another digit, John," Sherlock passed the pad of his thumb down his crack. "Relax," he repeated.

John took a deep breath and forced his body to relax. Sherlock shoved his middle and forefinger in, returning to that spot, massaging it. John winced, but the pain vanished as Sherlock rubbed his prostate. The warm water drizzling over them dripped down between their bodies. Sherlock rolled his hips again against John's, kneading their erections together.

John moaned, his leaking cock rubbing against Sherlock's. "God," he hissed.

"Mm..." Sherlock moaned at the contact. He further pressed his fingers deeper against John's prostate.

John bucked again, thrusting against Sherlock,

"Ah," Sherlock pressed John into the wall, breath hitching and ragged.

"Sherlock please," John groaned. "I need you."

Sherlock moaned into John's hair, kneading his fingers inside John. "I need this, John," he breathily replied.

"I want you."

"Warm water is hardly a sufficient lubricant, John," Sherlock groaned.

"There's some in my drawer in the cabinet."

Sherlock kissed John's temple before pulling away, withdrawing his fingers. With dripping clothes, he rummaged through John's drawer, pulling out a tube, and quickly returned to the shower. John kissed him eagerly, biting his lip. Sherlock popped open the lid and squeezed a generous dollop onto his palm and spread it over his and John's erections, giving both of them a firm stroke.

John moaned, thrusting into Sherlock's hand. Sherlock inserted two slippery fingers back inside John, stretching him open. John bit his lip, stifling a moan. He closed his eyes, trying desperately not to thrust against Sherlock.

"Are you sure about this, John?" Sherlock inquired, pushing his weight against John. "It might hurt. For both of us. "

"Yes."

"Turn around," Sherlock growled.

John turned eagerly, biting his lip to hide a grin.

Sherlock swallowed thickly as he ran his hands over John's shoulder blades and pressed his arousal between his cheeks. "I'm...not exactly sure how to go about this. I've never done this before."

"Me either. Just... push inside," John replied, somewhat uncertainly.

Sherlock gave himself a firm stroke before pushing his tip at John's entrance. "Mmh."

"Push, Sherlock," John said soothingly.

Sherlock exhaled a moan and braced himself on John's hips. He pushed, breaching John's sphincter, the tip of his cock pushing in. Sherlock shuddered at the sensation, trying his hardest not to come right there and then. John gasped, his knuckled turning white as he clenched his fists. Sherlock slowly eased himself in further, pushing past thick muscle. He groaned deeply at the pressure.

"God, John."

"Sherlock," John gasped. He held very still. He needed a moment to adjust.

"Hmm?" Sherlock strained, stopping his movements to compose himself. He massaged John's shoulders.

"Just, give me a second," John panted. He breathed heavily for a few seconds before nodding, giving Sherlock the OK to move.

Sherlock groaned impatiently, pressing his face onto Johns shoulder. "John."

"Mm?"

Sherlock pushed in to his hilt, the tightness almost too much to bear.

"Move," John hissed. "Sherlock, please."

Sherlock pulled out slowly and thrust back in. A spike of pleasure surged through his body. John gasped, then shuddered.

"God, John, you're _tight_," Sherlock hissed, thrusting once again.

John moaned, hissing. "Sherlock, God..."

Sherlock let out a strained moan upon another thrust of his hips. Every nerve on his body felt like it was on fire.

John grinned. "Regretting being a virgin for so long?" he teased, then threw his head back and _moaned_.

"No," Sherlock breathed. He didn't regret it. He would only do this with John. For John.

"Why?" John panted, moaning softly as Sherlock moved inside him,

"Shut up," Sherlock punctuated his words with a powerful thrust. He quickened his pace, shaking for release.

John screamed as Sherlock thrust sharply, his head thrown back. There. He had found the prostate again. Sherlock continued to ram himself into John and his name escaped through gritted teeth. John bucked back into Sherlock, crying out loudly as they moved together. He whimpered, so close to the edge, his prick throbbing painfully.

"John, I-" Sherlock whimpered as he thrust into him. It was so _hot._ His head started to swim in the heat and every touch and every obscene sound between them felt like fire.

"So close-"

"John...John..."

John screamed, his arse clenching tight as he came, hot white spurts covering the wall.

"J-!" Sherlock bit his lip, cutting himself off as he filled John to the brim.

John leaned against the wall, barely able to stay on his feet. Sherlock leaned against John and panted heavily. John moaned, panting hard and fast, while Sherlock kissed down John's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

"God," John panted.

"That was good."

"That wasn't just good. That was..."

"Amazing," Sherlock grinned.


End file.
